


新生家庭

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 继续搞海兽和人鱼paro，咳咳生孩子慎入，开头的预警还是看看吧_(:з」∠)_有怀孕有产乳有分娩……车速不快，但还是警告警告警告。





	新生家庭

**Author's Note:**

> 继续搞海兽和人鱼paro，咳咳生孩子慎入，开头的预警还是看看吧_(:з」∠)_  
有怀孕有产乳有分娩……车速不快，但还是警告警告警告。

鲨鱼的血味唤醒了卫宫。

这种猎食者对血液的味道异常敏感，多么细小的血丝都能引来它的觊觎。它自己本身的血味在人鱼闻来，可算不上什么诱人，甚至有点倒胃口。

卫宫摸了摸自己的小腹，他现在没有食欲，却饥饿异常。权衡一下，他拨开海草，朝着血味的方向游去。

被血雾混浊的一大片海域，污染源中央是一具被啃食得七七八八的鲨鱼尸体，海兽用着他的利爪划开坚韧的鲨鱼皮，尖牙一咬一偏头便轻易撕扯下一块肉。

整个海洋都是海兽的餐桌，他可以捕猎一头鲸鱼而只吃一顿份量的肉，也可以逗留在入海口将人类钟爱的蛤蜊全都吃光。一切看海兽的心情。

人鱼靠近的细微动静没能逃过海兽敏锐的感知，他用尾巴搅动海水，将血色的一片都搅开搅散。

“别过来。”海兽说着，抛下鲨鱼尸体，在四周快速游了几圈，借水流大概将自己冲干净，这才冲向人鱼用手和尾巴将他缠了个紧。

“我睡了多久？”人鱼问，在这光不能很好透下的深海，时间的概念太模糊了。

“快一天了。”

“难怪我这么饿。”

海兽深深地看向人鱼，手轻轻地搭在人鱼腹部说：“海兽的食量都比较大。”

人鱼把那一声“哦”拉得老长：“你怎么知道我肚子里的不是人鱼。”

“人鱼也好。”库丘林的手缓缓往下移，他小心地用没有尖爪的掌心抚摸过人鱼的银白鱼尾，它在这幽暗的海底仿佛散发着荧光：“鱼尾是白色的话会很漂亮……”

卫宫拍拍他的手示意他松开尾巴，不是他不解风情硬要破坏气氛，他刚刚就说了：他很饿，饿到连海兽吃剩下的肉质其实糙到不行的鲨鱼肉都能激起他的食欲。

接下来海兽带着他巡了一遍，说是去捕猎，更像是海兽带着他去取食物，捕猎的过程对于他们俩来说几乎不值一提。

他们撞上了一群肥美的鳕鱼，聚拢成海面上龙卷风似的鳕鱼群牺牲掉少数同伴成功逃脱海兽的魔掌。数条快半米长的鳕鱼被人鱼啃成骨架，这对解决人鱼正忍受的饥饿不过杯水车薪。

海兽倒是一点都不奇怪人鱼的好胃口，他继续带着人鱼往浅层的海域，换着花样给人鱼捕猎食物。逃跑失败的墨鱼，挥动巨足虚张声势的帝王蟹，藏匿得完美的比目鱼，一身的刺比不过海兽尖爪的海胆。他们甚至还遇到了一群稀有的黑鳍金枪鱼，不知道为什么，人鱼看着这些金枪鱼，顿时就感觉自己饿得更厉害了。脑海里似乎有什么声音在对他说：吃掉它们，你需要这个。

想自己亲自捕猎的人鱼被阻止了动作，海兽一去一回便将鱼群里体型最大的那条送到了人鱼的嘴边，三米多长的金枪鱼很快就被人鱼拆吃入肚。

至此，这次捕食足足耗费了三天多的时间，卫宫的进食量几乎是他以前三个月的总量，他们甚至快从一片大洋一路游到了另一片大洋了。

“不够。”

卫宫摸着他的小腹处，多亏刚才那条金枪鱼，那里总算有了饱腹感，但总觉得还远远不够：“我总感觉我现在想吃点什么，但不想吃这些。”

刚说完，人鱼突然意识到：自己是不是变挑食了……

库丘林只是点点头，尾巴卷着卫宫的小臂把他继续往其他的海域带。这次他不再是看到什么好吃的就抓给人鱼吃，而是问人鱼哪些想吃。于是人鱼接连指出了数种海虾、半透明短如指节的银鱼、肥嫩的贝类等，甚至还有海草。

那些完全不够这片海洋顶尖捕食者塞牙缝的小东西，压根没想到自己竟然还会有被海兽和人鱼盯上的一天。海兽那巨大的爪子明显不适合去抓捕这些个小东西——很容易一碰就碎成不能给人鱼吃的碎肉。人鱼也是第一次见识到海兽除了用蛮力以外的捕猎手段，海兽用自身快速游动带起的水流，将这些成群的小东西卷在漩涡里无法逃脱。而人鱼只需要在外围随便伸手一抓，就能抓到一把的小东西送进嘴里。

一直按着人鱼的需求，他们渐渐从海底游到了浅海区。这里不是他们喜欢呆的那片无人打扰的白沙浅滩，浅海处很容易遇到人类的船只，而人鱼并不想和他们发生什么接触——不像海兽除了对卫宫以外的其他所有生物都抱有一定的敌意，人鱼对人类没有恶意，甚至在遇到失事船只时还救过人。但他也并不想让自己暴露在人类面前惹来什么麻烦。

浅海区沿着海岸线遍布人类的养殖场，那里人工养殖的海产品味道略差，但数量确实惊人。他们忍着岸边泥沙浑浊的水质，顺了四五大箱养殖成熟的牡蛎回到深海处。他们并排坐在大陆架边缘，看着不远处五彩斑斓的水母群，海兽负责用爪子撬开牡蛎，人鱼负责吃。

牡蛎不规则的壳被扔向望不见底的深海，最后一块壳被海兽随手一扔，白色的尾鳍一捞给拍了回来，海兽的长尾又把壳给拍了回去。有时候他们就是会这样突然热衷一些无聊的小游戏，用爪子像戳破气泡一样戳破那些水母，或是比比谁能用尾巴将可怜的海龟拍得更远。

“饱了？”

“嗯。”人鱼用鱼尾一下一下垫着那壳，后知后觉地惊讶于自己吃了这么多依旧扁平的腹部。

“我能理解海兽的食量了。”

“只是暂时。”海兽将沦为玩具的壳拍开，长尾一圈圈卷上人鱼的尾巴，他抱着人鱼，松垮垮地环住他的腰：“他太能吃了。”

“希望这片大海能养活两只海兽。”人鱼低笑，放松身体靠在了海兽身上。

为了满足人鱼日渐增大同时也愈发挑剔的胃口，他们从深海到浅海，从温带到寒带，从一片大洋到另一片大洋，挑选着人鱼的身体需要的食物。甚至去到一个热带的无人岛，海兽抱起人鱼上了岸，在毒辣的太阳烤干人鱼的体表之前，带着一堆人类称为“水果”的东西回到了海里。

卫宫身体的变化除了对食物旺盛的需求，还有忽视不了的逐渐鼓起的腹部……和胸部。

起初发现那里会溢出液体，还要对亏海兽敏锐的嗅觉。甜腻的、浓郁的、犹如鲜血之于鲨鱼的吸引力，海兽在发现的那一刻就长尾一扫，将附近无意识间被吸引过来的生物挥开，抱着人鱼去往更深更无人打扰的海底。

人鱼尚在状态之外，海兽将他稳稳地放在海底的一块石头上，在他身上各处都闻了许久，甚至连昨晚造访过的泄殖腔口也没有放过，最终停在了人鱼的胸口。

“你在做什么……唔！？”

比深海的水温稍冷的舌头舔上了人鱼胸前的乳豆，味蕾准确捕捉到那股陌生诱人的味道的时候，海兽直接环抱人鱼的上身，将溢出美味的乳头吸入口中慢慢品尝。

涨奶的胸部受不得任何刺激，仅仅是海兽吸吮的力道就源源不断地溢出乳白色的液体。人鱼抱紧在自己胸前大快朵颐的海兽。他原本结实的胸肌因为涨奶而柔软地膨胀，犹如深海的气泡受不得任何的压力，海兽在吮吸的时候还收起爪子用手轻捏侧乳，使得人鱼的尾巴时不时被海兽舌头的触感刺激得一抽一抽。

人鱼只觉得自己胸口的血肉与神经都被海兽的舌头点燃，分泌出来的奶汁终于是连卫宫自己也能清晰地闻到。那味道让他难得地回忆起“小时候”这样久远的记忆，随即“家庭”这个虚无缥缈的概念突兀地出现在了自以为是独居生物的人鱼脑海里。

卫宫本以为，纂刻在自己的基因里的本能，除了求生欲还没有稀薄到让他随便找哪座海底火山自杀，其他的都在长时间的孤独流浪中消耗殆尽了。

——捡到海兽时，自己在想什么？

心血来潮？排遣孤独？同病相怜？一时好奇？

或许都有，或许还更加地复杂。

当废墟中的海兽在他面前睁开他红色的眼，彷如最为幽深的海沟深处涌动的地心岩浆。那时候的卫宫最为清楚不过，这只海兽是破坏与灾难的象征，是最与“家庭”这个概念无缘的东西。

而正是这最不可能的对象，成为了如今与人鱼最为亲密的存在，甚至……即将组建“家庭”。

人鱼的臂膀抱紧自己胸前的海兽，他现在已经略显笨重肚子正蹭在海兽的胸前，令卫宫分不清自己感受到的心跳到底是海兽的还是肚子里的孩子的。

库丘林停止了吮吸看向了卫宫。

“怎么了？”

“交尾。”海兽在人鱼圆润的肚皮上轻轻抚摸片刻，手逐渐移到了人鱼的生殖腔处：“我闻到了味道，你现在想和我交尾……”

“啊啊……算是吧，突然就有点想做了。”

白色鱼尾被黑色覆盖，寻常调情的抚摸和揉捏都能挤出勾起食欲的乳汁，那馥郁的味道经由海兽的呼吸与他的腮部极致接触，刺激着海兽本就开始失去理智的大脑。

这时人鱼吻住了他，带着难得的热情。他们的尾巴交缠，海兽小心翼翼地垫好人鱼的后腰，才开始为人鱼已经咧开细缝动情的生殖腔扩张。

一方入侵另一方，他们的亲吻间吐出难耐的气泡。敏感的腔内软肉像是连接了鱼尾上所有的神经，海兽每动一下摩擦过一片，鱼尾上的肌肉就跟着抽动，而之后海兽的动作更是快到他连反射性的抽搐都无法做到。

腔内深处在发热发烫，人鱼此时敏感到极致的体质让他很快就高潮了。海兽不敢太折腾人鱼，最多只是在人鱼高潮的时候发狠冲撞那几下感受那份紧致，之后他拔了出来，让人鱼用他自己乏力的手聚拢乳肉夹紧海兽的性器。

被吸得红肿的乳头硬挺着，时不时被更加坚硬的肉棒摩擦过。涨满奶的胸部即使刚才才被吸吮过，经过一次激烈的高潮，此时再被挤压和摩擦，乳尖细孔一点点溢出乳汁，混入水中很快消失得无隐无踪，但香甜的味道还是逃不过海兽的嗅觉。

海兽的性器胀得更加可怕了，人鱼只是看着逼近眼前的凶器，就感觉刚刚被操开的生殖腔在发痒。他张嘴含住这凶器的顶端，收起牙齿让它完全侵犯自己的喉咙深处，雄性的味道和他自己的雌性的味道熏得人鱼头昏脑涨。海兽抚摸着人鱼那半透明的耳翼，带动着人鱼吞入自己的东西，直到高潮来临，那些顾忌着子宫里的孩子而不能尽情射进生殖腔最深处的精液，一股接一股地直接灌进了人鱼的喉咙。

待产的地点选在了他们最喜欢的那片白沙海滩，水的深度到海兽的腰部，浮力足够托起人鱼，即使脱力也很容易碰到海底。

本能告诉人鱼他不应该停止游动，但基因里储存的信息并没有“如果孩子是海兽”的情况，他现在确实疼得无法牵动鱼尾上的肌肉游动。他的上半身攀在海兽身上，由海兽带着他缓缓活动，他的生殖腔已经开始痉挛着扩张，海兽即使在海面上也能闻到水中溢散的羊水的味道。

库丘林轻柔地亲吻着人鱼的侧脸和耳翼，时不时舀起水泼在人鱼身上。他能感受到人鱼身上的肌肉都在紧绷用力，卫宫的呼吸非常紧促，他的尾巴此时顾不上疼痛，开始一前一后地摆动，试图早点结束这煎熬。肉眼可见人鱼鼓胀的肚皮缓缓恢复，而人鱼身下大开的泄殖腔内隐约能看到什么东西正被肉挤压着出来。

先是一个小小的脑袋，然后是软软的白乎乎的身体，应该如库丘林那样长甲刺的地方还只有一个个稍微突起的小疙瘩，一条不长不短的尾巴卷着他自己。随着这只小海兽完全被生下来，大股被堵塞的浊血也一并涌出，瞬间浑浊了周遭的海水。

小海兽还没能睁开眼睛，婴儿肥的脸蛋上明明有着与海兽一样的红色纹路，此刻却显得格外稚嫩可爱。他本能地往人鱼的胸前爬，那里有着不用怎么用力吸吮就能品尝到的奶水。

海兽舔吻着精疲力尽的人鱼，用尾巴将人鱼牢牢地捆在自己身上，将这只新诞生的小海兽护在他们俩中间。

新生的一家三口往深海游去。

END


End file.
